


Realization [ITA-ENG]

by SwallaShalla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage, Post-Season/Series 08, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallaShalla/pseuds/SwallaShalla
Summary: ITA:La guerra è finita e ormai tutti vivono felici con le persone che amano: Lance e Allura stavano insieme nella nuova Altea, Hunk e Shay stavano uscendo insieme, Pidge viveva in un appartamento con suo fratello e Shiro si stava per sposare. Non tutti però vivevano felici e contenti: Keith avrebbe voluto che le cose finissero diversamente...ENG:The war is over and now everyone lives happily with the people they love: Lance and Allura were together in the new Altea, Hunk and Shay were dating, Pidge lived in an apartament whith her brother and Shiro was getting married.  Not everyone, however, lived happily ever after: Keith wanted things to end differently ...
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Finalmente la guerra finì.

Allura era tornata e, in cambio, Voltron se ne andò. Lance era più felice che mai dato che poteva stare con la persona che amava, che ha amato sin dal primo istante che l'aveva vista e che sa che amerà per sempre. 

1 anno dopo

Allura e Lance si erano sposati e la principessa della nuova Altea era incinta ormai al settimo mese. Hunk si era finalmente dichiarato a Shay e avevano cominciato ad uscire insieme. Pidge si era adattata in una casa con suo fratello dato che si erano considerati abbastanza grandi da vivere senza i genitori.

E poi c'era Shiro, che a breve avrebbe fatto il passo più lungo della sua vita. Aveva iniziato ad uscire con Curtis da non molto e gli aveva da poco chiesto di sposarlo. Curtis ovviamente aveva accettato: insomma, chi non l'avrebbe fatto? Shiro era bello, gentile, muscoloso, intelligente, leale, simpatico e Curtis era una persona fortunata ad aver conquistato il suo cuore. 

Questo era quello che pensava Keith quando vide il biglietto delle loro nozze ormai annunciate. Il ragazzo naturalmente era felice che il suo migliore amico avesse trovato la felicità e l'amore. Allora perché, lentamente, il biglietto cominciò a bagnarsi di goccia d'acqua? Nonostante il più giovane stesse leggendo l'invito sotto una nuvolosa giornata, non pioveva. O, per meglio dire, non pioveva dal cielo. No, non piovevano gocce di pioggia. 

Piovevano lacrime. Lacrime di dolore.

"Keith? Va tutto bene? Qualcosa non va?" chiese all'improvviso una calda voce. Subito Keith si era ricordato della sua compagnia.

"S-si, Pidge sto bene" la rassicurò inutilmente, dato che non riusciva a convincere neanche se stesso dopo quello che aveva letto.

"Keith... Stai piangendo. È per il suo..." Pidge non riuscì a finire la frase, sapeva che sarebbe stato troppo per il ragazzo solo sentire delle nozze della persona che amava. 

La ragazza era l'unica che conosceva i sentimenti di Keith per Shiro, dato che lei era molto vicina al giovane e lui glielo aveva confessato dato che si fidava molto di lei. 

I due avevano uno strano legame. Insomma, avevano entrambi qualche cosa in comune, dato che entrambi dopo la missione Kerberos avevano perso una o due persone molto importanti per loro ed entrambi avrebbero fatto di tutto per riaverli indietro. Si volevano bene e Keith era come un fratello maggiore per Pidge.

"Vieni Keith." Pidge gli tese la mano "Siamo quasi arrivati al mio appartamento. Puoi rimanere da me se ti va" lo rassicurò. Lei era una fantastica persona e Keith si sentiva fortunato ad averla come amica 

"G-grazie Pidge" tirò su col naso. 

Arrivarono finalmente a casa di Pidge e subito la ragazza andò a prendere dei fazzoletti per il più grande che, nonostante si fosse un po' calmato, continuava a piangere. 

Mentre la più piccola andava a prendere i pacchetti il ragazzo si guardò intorno. La casa di Pidge era un appartamentino, ma si poteva vedere che la ragazza e suo fratello sapevano gestire bene gli spazi che avevano intorno. Niente lì sembrava messo male. 

Sugli scaffali sopra la TV c'erano un paio di foto di famiglia insieme ad una che catturò l'attenzione di Keith: erano tutti i paladini di Voltron. Lance e Allura si tenevano per mano, Pidge e Hunk si facevano le orecchie da coniglio a vicenda e Coran era dietro a tutti loro. Shiro stava tenendo Keith con il gomito intorno al suo collo e Keith poteva vedere se stesso arrossire per quel contatto tra i due. 

Al ragazzo mancavano tutti quei contatti che aveva con il più grande. Amava quando si abbracciavano, quando Shiro gli metteva la mano sulla spalla, addirittura quando si sfioravano era una forte emozione per Keith che, pur non volendo accettarlo, non avrebbe più potuto toccare il maggiore. Si sarebbe sentito strano, come se Shiro non potesse più essere appartenuto al ragazzo. Non che fosse stato "suo" in quel senso, ma a Keith sarebbe mancata la anche più minima possibilità di averlo potuto fare suo.

Arrivò Pidge con i fazzoletti e vide il suo amico che guardava la foto con tutti loro, abbastanza sicura che stesse guardando quello che lui reputava l'amore della sua vita.

Dopo che la ragazza preparò la cena, nonostante il fatto che Keith non aveva toccato cibo, Pidge si sentiva almeno un po' soddisfatta per aver fatto smettere di piangere il suo amico.

"Ti prendo il pigiama di Matt, puoi indossare quello." Pidge tirò fuori un pigiama dal cassetto "Puoi dormire anche sul suo letto, tanto mi ha detto che stava fuori e io l'ho avvertito che sei qui" aggiunse, porgendo il pigiama al ragazzo.

"Grazie" rispose Keith.

"Di niente"

Ci fu un silenzio per un minuto e dopo un'esitazione Keith chiese "Ti va di vedere un film insieme?" e guardò Pidge "ovviamente uno d'azione e non un horror, sennò poi avrai gli incubi Pidgeon" e gli scappò una risatina.

"Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi Pidgeon! Comunque si, uno d'azione va bene" disse alla fine.

Dopo varie ore i due finirono per addormentarsi dopo una maratona di film e cibo spazzatura. 

Keith ovviamente non aveva dimenticato il motivo della sua iniziale tristezza. Solo, non poteva crederci.

Non voleva crederci.

  
Finally the war ended.

Allura was back and, in exchange, Voltron left. Lance was happier than ever since he could be with the person he loved, whom he loved from the first moment he saw her and who knows he will love forever.

~ 1 year later

Allura and Lance were married and the princess of the new Altea was pregnant by the seventh month. Hunk had finally declared to Shay and they had started dating. Pidge had accommodated herself in a house with her brother since they considered themselves old enough to live without their parents.

And then there was Shiro, who would soon take the longest step in his life. He had been dating Curtis for a while now and had recently asked him to marry him. Curtis had obviously accepted: well, who wouldn't? Shiro is handsome, kind, muscular, intelligent, loyal, sympathetic and Curtis was a lucky person to have won his heart.

This was what Keith thought when he saw the ticket for their announced wedding. The boy was naturally happy that his best friend had found happiness and love. So why, slowly, did the ticket start to get wet with a drop of water? Although the youngest was reading the invitation on a cloudy day, it was not raining. Or rather, it was not raining from the sky. No, it wasn't raining drops of rain. It was raining tears. Tears of pain.

"Keith? Is everything okay? Is something wrong?" a warm voice asked suddenly. Keith immediately remembered his company.

"Y-yes Pidge I'm fine", since he couldn't even convince himself after what he had read "Keith... You're crying. It's for his..." Pidge didn't finish the sentence, she knew it would be too much for the boy just to hear about the wedding of the person he loved. 

The girl was the only one who knew Keith's feelings for Shiro, since she was very close to the young man and he had confessed it to her since he trusted her a lot.

The two had a strange connection. In short, they both had something in common, since both after the Kerberos mission they had lost one or two very important people to them and both of them would have done everything to get them back. They loved each other and Keith was like an older brother to Pidge.

"Come Keith." Pidge held out his hand "we're almost at my apartment. You can stay with me if you're lonely," she assured him. She was a fantastic person and Keith felt lucky to have her as a friend.

"T-thanks Pidge" he sniffed.

They finally arrived at Pidge's house and immediately the girl went to get some handkerchiefs for the older one who, despite having calmed down a bit, kept crying.

While the younger one went to get the packages, the boy looked around. Pidge's house was a small apartment, but you could see that the girl and her brother knew how to manage the spaces around them well. Nothing there looked bad. On the shelves above the TV there were a couple of family photos along with one that caught Keith's attention: they were all the paladins of Voltron. Lance and Allura held hands, Pidge and Hunk pricked each other's ears and Coran was behind them all. Shiro was holding Keith with his elbow around his neck and Keith could see himself blushing for that contact between the two.

The boy was missing all those contacts he had with the oldest. He loved when they hugged each other, when Shiro put his hand on his shoulder, even when they touched each other it was a strong emotion for Keith who, although he didn't want to accept it, he couldn't touch the major anymore. He would have felt strange, as if Shiro could no longer belong to the boy. Not that it was "his" in that sense, but Keith would have missed even the slightest chance of having been able to make it his own.

Pidge arrived with handkerchiefs and saw his friend watching the photo with all of them, sure that he was looking at what he thought was the love of his life.

After the girl made dinner, despite the fact that Keith had not touched food, Pidge felt at least a little satisfied for making her friend stop crying.

"I'll get you Matt's pajamas, you can wear that." Pidge pulled out a pajama from the drawer "You can also sleep on his bed, so he told me he was out and I warned him you're here," he added, handing his pajamas to the boy 

"Thanks" Keith answered.

"You're welcome"

There was a silence for a minute and after a hesitation Keith asked, "Do you want to watch a movie together?" and looked at Pidge "Obviously one action and not a horror, otherwise you will have Pidgeon nightmares" and a laugh escaped him. 

"I told you not to call me Pidgeon! Anyway, one action is fine" he said finally.

After several hours the two ended up falling asleep after a movie and junk food marathon.

Keith obviously hadn't forgotten the reason for his initial sadness. Just... he couldn't believe it.

He didn't want to believe it.


	2. Disastro

Il gran giorno era arrivato.

È incredibile come il più bel giorno della vita di due persone possa essere allo stesso tempo il più brutto per un'altra.

L'atmosfera era pacifica e anche un po' festosa. E come poteva non essere tale? Quel giorno due persone si sarebbero dichiarate amore eterno, finché morte non li avrebbe separati.

Finalmente la cerimonia iniziò. Partì la musica e lo sposo si incamminò verso l'altare. Keith avrebbe giurato che non aveva mai visto Shiro così bello in vita sua. Indossava camicia e pantaloni bianchi dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli che erano tirati tutti verso l'indietro e facevano cadere solo due ciuffetti più corti. Indossava una cravatta nera come le sue scarpe. Keith guardò ogni minimo particolare dell'uomo, finché quest'ultimo non si fermò.

I due sposi si guardarono l'un l'altro e accettarono di amarsi a vicenda per sempre. Si scambiarono gli anelli.

Era fatta.

Shiro si era sposato e Keith doveva stare lì a guardare. Si sentiva impotente. Sentiva che sarebbe scoppiato a piangere.

Ma non lo fece.

Si sentiva frustato, amareggiato, triste, sarebbe voluto scomparire dalla faccia della terra, non sarebbe voluto venire. Sapeva che sarebbe stato troppo per lui vedere che la persona che amava fin dai tempi della Garrison si sposava con uno che conosceva da almeno un anno.

Ma non pianse.

Non voleva che il più grande si preoccupasse per lui. Certo, non riuscì a trattenere qualche lacrima, ma immaginava che tutti le avrebbero prese per lacrime di gioia, non di dolore.

Shiro gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata. Nonostante tutto Keith era la sua famiglia. Voleva sapere la sua opinione. Lui teneva alla sua opinione. Teneva molto al ragazzo. Teneva a lui più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Ma ancora non lo aveva realizzato.

Tutto quello che riusciva a vedere di Keith erano il suo sorriso, una piccola lacrima, che fu interpretata nel modo sbagliato, e lui con un bicchiere di champagne in mano. Tutto quello che Shiro vedeva era che Keith era felice (ecco perché dopo si metterà gli occhiali).

Non poteva immaginare che il suo migliore amico era innamorato di lui da anni.

Non poteva immaginare che presto sarebbe tutto finito.

"Keith, non stai bevendo un po' troppo? Non è il quinto bicchiere di champagne che bevi?" Pidge si cominciò a preoccupare per l'amico, dato che era l'unica che conosceva il suo vero stato sofferente.

"Oh andiamo Pidge lascialo divertire! È il matrimonio del suo migliore amico!" Lance provò a rassicurarla, ovviamente non riuscendoci, dato che non conosceva i sentimenti del ragazzo per lo sposo.

"Lance ha ragione! Stai tranquilla Pidge! Che vuoi che succeda!" anche Hunk provò a calmarla, ovviamente fallendo.

Dopo la cena Keith si era ormai fatto fuori una bottiglia di vino, due bicchieri di whisky, quattro birre e chissà cos'altro. Pidge era seriamente preoccupata.

Il ragazzo era seduto al bar quando qualcuno gli si avvicinò. "Keith? È occupato questo posto?" girandosi Keith rimase sorpreso nel vedere James Griffin che gli teneva una mano sulla spalla. Sembrava davvero preoccupato.

"Eh? Ah... N-no siediti pure" provò a dire con una voce spezzata.

"Keith, amico, stai bene?" chiese James che, non appena si sedette, riuscì a vedere in che stato era il ragazzo: piangeva, era disperato, si riusciva a vedere bene anche da lontano.

"No" disse semplicemente

"Tranquillo, a me puoi dirlo" lo rassicurò. Era sincero. Aveva iniziato ad avere una certa simpatia per il ragazzo e lo distruggeva vederlo così

"Io lo amo. Lo amo da morire. Lo amavo ai tempi della Garrison, lo amavo quando eravamo paladini, lo amo anche adesso che si è sposato e... e io d-devo stare qui a vederlo con suo marito e-e..." non riuscì a finire la frase in tempo che scoppiò a piangere. James allora lo abbracciò. Non poteva dire niente che potesse confortare il ragazzo tra le sue braccia.

"Mi... Mi dispiace tanto per te Keith" riuscì solo a dire. "Ma, se ti fa sentire meglio, io ci sono per te... Se ne hai bisogno" aggiunse.

"G-grazie J-James" tirò su col naso.

Dopo un po' James dovette andare e Keith decise di fare lo stesso. Non poteva più stare lì. Era troppo per lui.

Allora diede un ultimo sguardo alla persona che amava e prese la sua moto, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, dato che era ubriaco, ma non ce la faceva più.

Dopo qualche minuto sulla moto verso casa, cominciò a ripensare a tutti i momenti felici che aveva avuto con il più grande. Gli scesero altre lacrime, e non riuscì a vedere altro che una forte luce che veniva dalla sua destra.

Poi tutto divenne buio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The big day had arrived.

It's amazing how the most beautiful day in the lives of two people can be at the same time the ugliest for another.

The atmosphere was peaceful and even a little festive. And how could it not be such? That day two people would declare themselves eternal love, until death separated them.

Finally the ceremony began. The music started and the groom walked towards the altar. Keith could have sworn he had never seen Shiro so handsome in his life. He wore white shirt and trousers of the same color as his hair, which were all pulled back and dropped only two shorter tufts. He was wearing a black tie like his shoes. Keith looked at every last detail of the man, until the latter stopped.

The two spouses looked at each other and agreed to love each other forever. The rings were exchanged.

It was done.

Shiro had married and Keith had to stand by and watch. He felt powerless. He felt he would burst into tears.

But he didn't.

He felt frustrated, bitter, sad, he wanted to disappear from the face of the earth, he wouldn't want to come. He knew it would be too much for him to see that the person he loved from the time of Garrison was married to someone he had known for at least a year.

But he didn't cry.

He didn't want the older one to worry about him. Of course, he could not hold back a few tears, but he imagined that everyone would take them for tears of joy, not pain.

Shiro gave him a worried look. Despite everything, Keith was his family. He wanted to know his opinion. He cared about his opinion. He was very fond of the boy. He cared about him more than anything else in the world.

But he still hadn't realized it.

All he could see of Keith was his smile, a small tear, which was misinterpreted, and he with a glass of champagne in his hand. All Shiro saw was that Keith was happy (that's why he will put on his glasses afterwards).

He couldn't imagine that his best friend had been in love with him for years.

He couldn't imagine that it would soon be over.

"Keith, aren't you drinking too much? Isn't it the fifth glass of champagne you drink?" Pidge began to worry about his friend, since she was the only one who knew his true suffering state.

"Oh come on Pidge let him have fun! It's his best friend's wedding!" Lance tried to reassure her, obviously not succeeding, since he didn't know the boy's feelings for the groom.

"Lance is right! Rest assured Pidge! What do you want to happen!" even Hunk tried to calm her, obviously failing.  
  


After dinner Keith had already taken out a bottle of wine, two glasses of whiskey, four beers and who knows what else. Pidge was seriously worried.

The boy was sitting at the bar when someone approached him. "Keith? Is this place busy?" turning around, Keith was surprised to see James Griffin holding his hand on his shoulder. He seemed really worried.

"Eh? Ah... No s-sit down," he tried to say in a broken voice. 

"Keith, man, are you okay?" asked James who, as soon as he sat down, managed to see in what condition the boy was: he was crying, he was desperate, he could see well even from afar.

"No" he simply said.

"You know, you can tell me" he reassured him. He was sincere. He had begun to have a certain liking for the boy and destroyed him seeing him like this.

"I love him. I love him so much. I loved him from the Garrison, I loved him when we were paladins, I love him even now that he got married and... and I have to stay h-here to see him with his husband a-and..." he could not finish the sentence in time that burst into tears. James then hugged him. He couldn't say anything that could comfort the boy in his arms. 

"I'm... I'm so sorry for you, Keith" he could only say. "But, if it makes you feel better, I'm here for you" he added.

"Thanks J-James" he sniffed.

After a while James had to go and Keith decided to do the same. He could no longer stay there. It was too much for him.

Then he took one last look at the person he loved and took his bike, even though he knew he shouldn't have done it, since he was drunk, but he couldn't take it anymore.

After a few minutes on the bike towards the house, he began to rethink all the happy moments he had had with the older one. More tears came down, and he could see nothing but a strong light coming from his right.

Then everything became dark.


	3. Speranza

_Bzzz_ _Bzzz_

Un numero sconosciuto apparve sul telefono "Si pronto? Qui Katie Holt" Pidge rimase un attimo ad ascoltare l'altro capo del telefono "Che... che cosa?" quasi bisbigliò "O-oh... Si certo capisco... arrivo subito..." Stava piangendo.

"Pidge cosa succede?!" Matt arrivò non appena vide la sorella in lacrime. "Pidge?" non rispondeva. L'attenzione dei paladini era rivolta su di lei. "Pidge!" Matt cominciava ad essere impaziente.

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo solo per vedere che Matt, Lance, Allura, Hunk, Coran e Shiro la stavano guardando.

Lei si fermò a guardare l'ultimo.

Provava tristezza, frustrazione, ma allo stesso tempo rabbia verso l'uomo, non sapendo neanche il perché.

"Keith..." riuscì solo a dire alla fine

"Cosa è successo a Keith?!" Matt quasi urlò.

"K-Keith... e-era sulla sua hoverbike e..." si fermò. Non sapeva come dirlo.

"E cosa Pidge?" Chiese il fratello.

"...un c-camion lo ha investito..."

\-------------------------------------------------------

(Keith POV)

Mi sono svegliato sentendo movimenti intorno a me.

Sento delle voci ma non capisco cosa dicono. Non riesco a muovermi. Mi fa male dappertutto. Non capisco più niente.

Sento qualcuno che mi chiama ma... è come se fosse lontano migliaia di chilometri. L'ultima cosa che ricordo è che... Ero al matrimonio di Shiro quando sono andato via e poi è diventato tutto nero.

Shiro...

(Nessuno POV)

Pidge e gli altri si dividono in due gruppi per andare il più in fretta possibile.

Tutti pensano a cose diverse, ma tutti provano la stessa cosa.

Paura.

Paura di perdere un loro caro amico che è sempre stato presente nei momenti più importanti della loro vita.

Paura di non arrivare in tempo per vederlo magari per un'ultima volta.

Lance e Hunk si sentono in colpa per quello che hanno detto al matrimonio, quando Keith beveva troppo e probabilmente per questo il loro migliore amico stava per perdere la vita.

Pidge urlava di sbrigarsi per poterlo raggiungere il prima possibile. Non voleva perderlo. Non poteva.

**All'ospedale**

Pidge corse verso un'infermiera e, dopo aver chiesto la stanza di Keith, corse verso la porta.

"Keith!" quasi urlò.

Dopo qualche istante lo vide sul letto a dormire. Entrò un dottore e mise una mano sulla spalla di Pidge.

"Come sta?" chiese lei.

"Le sue condizioni adesso sono stabili. Se l'è cavata per poco. Ha una gamba e un paio di costole rotte, un braccio fratturato e ha avuto anche un'emorragia interna. Come ho già detto, è stata una fortuna anche solo il fatto che sia sopravvissuto" gli rispose il dottore.

Pidge si sedette sulla sedia e cominciò a piangere quando entrarono tutti gli altri. La ragazza guardò furiosa Shiro. Era arrabbiata con lui, non sapeva il perché, ma pensava che fosse colpa sua.

"TU!" e lo indicò "NON VOGLIO MAI PIÙ VEDERTI IN VITA MIA! È TUTTA COLPA TUA!" urlò furiosa e corse via, verso la sala d'attesa, dove voleva rimanere sola.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Bzzz Bzzz_

An unknown number appeared on the phone "Yes? It's Katie Holt" Pidge stood for a moment listening to the other end of the phone "Wha... what?" he almost whispered "O-oh... Yes, of course I understand... I-I'll be right there..." She was crying.

"Pidge what happens?!" Matt arrived as soon as he saw his sister in tears. "Pidge?" no answer. The paladin's attention was turned to her. "Pidge!" Matt was starting to get impatient  
"Katie!" he almost screamed.

The girl looked up only to see that Matt, Lance, Allura, Hunk, Coran and Shiro were looking at her.

She stopped to look at the last one.

She felt sadness, frustration, but at the same time anger towards the man, not even knowing why.

"Keith..." she only managed to say at the end

"Keith what ?! What happened to Keith ?! Katie!" Matt almost screamed.

"K-Keith ... and h-he was on his bike and..." he stopped. He didn't know how to say it.

"And what Pidge?" asked the brother.

"...a t-truck hit him..."

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Keith POV)

I woke up feeling movements around me.

I hear voices but I don't understand what they say. I can not move. It hurts everywhere. I do not understand anything any more.

I hear someone calling me but... it's like it's thousands of miles away. The last thing I remember is that... I was at Shiro's wedding when I left and then everything went black.

Shiro...

(No POV)

Pidge and the others split into two groups to go as fast as possible.

Everyone thinks of different things, but everyone experiences the same thing.

Fear.

Fear of losing a close friend of theirs who has always been present in the most important moments of their lives.

Afraid of not arriving in time to see him maybe for one last time.

Lance and Hunk feel guilty about what they said at the wedding when Keith drank too much and probably because of this their best friend was about to die.

Pidge screamed to hurry so he could reach him as soon as possible. He didn't want to lose it. He could not.

**At the hospital**

Pidge ran to a nurse and, after asking for Keith's room, ran to the door.

"Keith!" he almost screamed.

After a few moments she saw him on the bed sleeping. A doctor came in and put a hand on Pidge's shoulder.

"How is he?" she asked.

  
"His condition are now stable. He has a broken leg and some ribs, a fractured arm and he also had internal bleeding. It was lucky even just that he survived" replied the doctor.

Pidge sat in the chair and started to cry when everyone else entered. The girl looked furiously at Shiro. She was angry with him, she didn't know why, but she thought it was her fault.

"YOU!" and pointed it out "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN MY LIFE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed furiously and ran away, towards the waiting room, where she wanted to be alone.


	4. Author note

Uh, ok listen. I'm currently working on my Sheith story "Keep Me Closer" so I won't be able to continue this for now. But! Don't worry! I'll continue this when I'll finish the other one.

Another thing. I'm gonna rewrite this story.

I felt like I was slipping out of the fandom, but then another writer gave me back the inspiration. I really hope they're reading this and I hope that they know who I am talking about.

Thank you so much for giving me that piece of art of your works!

Anyway, I'm really sorry if I'm being so inactive, but, as I said, I'm rewriting this and I'll also do an Italian version and my first language, so I'll leave this in English :)

I know that not so many people are reading this, but I'm feeling that I changed so much since I wrote my first story, and I've come so far only thanks to the Sheith fandom!!! ♥️🖤

So, thank you! We'll see soon!


End file.
